Lyra Jones
Background History Birth Growing up in a small farm off the coast of South Shore was a great life for Lyra. Never having to feel the pressure of being better then those of her peers, never having to worry about that feeling of being unliked. In a way, it was a pro and con for young Lyra. Whilst it left her being a strong and proud child, it also left her to be socially awkward around those her own age- The only other person anywhere near her age was her older brother who did not like Lyra that much, and tended to pick on her often, but she never took it to heart. Growing up with her older brother, her dog 'Sparky' and parents, Lyra didn't realize there was a world outside of her, something bigger then the small farm she called home. Most of her days spend was the normal child days, climbing trees and building small fortresses, gathering water from the nearby river and collecting fruits and other berries. Lyra was very unaware of the change of the weather on a single- most awful day. Paradise no more The wind was cold and blowing harshly against the roof of the Jone's barn. The animals would scattered around in a frantic bunch as the family tried their best to calm them while they waited out the storm- but this was no ordinary storm. Lyra's parents, Sophia and Dimitrious, knew there was something strange going on in the strange lands, and they decided to lock the barn and take the children to the house. Whilst crossing the farm to their house, the family notices a long stampede of undead on horses racing towards the town of Southshore not that far away. That's when the family noticed something else.. The town was engulfed in flame. Sophia screamed in horror as Lyra and her brother, Daniel, stared at the flames, unsure of their meanings. Dimitrious quickly gathered a small bundle of things as Sophie went to the barn and gathered three horses from within. The Family quickly gathered their things as an unseen rogue undead made it's way to the barn, before quickly setting a flame and locking Sophia inside. As Sophia screamed in horror, Lyra and Daniel were thrown into a nearby hiding spot created by Daniel himself. Dimtrious quickly found his sword from within his sheath and effortlessly fought the undead. Miraculously defeating the undead, Dimitrious ran to the Barn, threw open the doors, and ran to find Sophia. It was to late. Sophia was gone. Dimitrious came out with a single surviving horse, gather his children, and rode. For serveral days and nights, the trio went through many lands, fighting many things, as they tried their hardest to make it to a safe place to wait out the war. And they did. It wasn't until the wars were over did Dimitrious and his children make it to Stormwind, where they are all started a new life. The City: A new life The Hydromancer One day, whilst walking along the park of Stormwind, Lyra noticed a strange human actually moving water. Confused and shocked as the what he was doing, Lyra came close to him, and after a small act, Lyra spoke to the man. His name was Jem, and he spoke to Lyra about the art of Hydromancy- litterally the act of moving water. Fasinated on this, Lyra was instantly intesresting in the act of Hydromancy and asked Jem how he learned to do this. That's when she obtained her favorite, most used, and written over, dog-eared book titled 'The Hydromancer's Encyclopedia.'. Very grateful towards the man named Jem, Lyra practiced Hydromancy several tiems a day, but it wasn't until she was the near the age of seventeen, that she finally grasps the will of Hydromancy, the ability to move with the water. Lyra never got over the death of her mother. Her brother and father refuse to speak of what happened that tradgic day, but Lyra will never forget that day. Even whilst in her happiest form- Water-bending, she still can never get over what happened that day, still, she moves on each day, and with each new adventure, things get better. Redridge Lost For the first time in years, Lyra was ready to leave the city of Stormwind. Having grown used to the pale brick walls and streets, she decided to venture down the long road to Lakeshire- determined to find her way. Whilst walking down the long and never-ending road to Redridge, Lyra saw the change in the scenerey. The green grass of Elwynn turn brownish-red, looking rather dead, and the population of trees dwindle signficiantly. Coming across a fork in the road, with no signs to point which direction Lakeshire was in, Lyra was lost. She frowned greatly, trying to see which way the roads went. She was just about to take the path left when a group of travelers came up behind her. The group was all male, most dumb-looking with bored expressions gracing their faces. One man asked her which way she was going, and she replied she was heading to Lakeshire. The men grumbled in agreement and they set walking- taking the right path. Lyra frowned at her poor sence of direction, before following the men, making small idel chit-chat was they went. Finaly, the group made it to Lakeshire where they all entered the inn to rent rooms, order food, and simply chat the night away. Training A few days passed while Lyra remained within the town of Lakeshire. Most of her time spent near the lake, reading or trading with others. Deciding to get some last minute practice into her day before heading back to Stormwind, Lyra trotted down towards the Lake, unaware of another person following her. Once she was near it's shoreline, she slipped off her satchel and shoes before stepping into the water. That's when the voice spoke. It was one of the men who showed her the way to Lakeshire and took an interest in the fact that she knew bits and pieces of Hydromancy. As he approached, he spoke of how he wished to watch Lyra train. Sheepishly, she agree'd and was about to begin her well-known and practiced daily routine until she came up with a better idea. Deciding to include Henry into the training, Lyra showed him the first basic steps of Hydromancy, slowly at first, before progressing until he was able to levitate a globe of water and pass it along to Lyra. The two made this a routine: passing the water in a circular motion back and forth to each other whilst trying to keep the water from dropping and falling to the ground. The two were successful at this for a long bit of time, until Lyra accidentally dropped the water while trying to pass it to Henry. Calling it quits, the two dried off before going inside the tavern, where they ate a small meal before going their seperate ways: Lyra leaving Lakeshire whilst Henry stayed with a friend. All was going well that day, until she was in Elwynn, on the road back to her home. All was well until the men with the clubs stepped out from the shadows. The Attack and Rescue Lyra noticed the rustle of bushes, the sudden shadows growing near hers, and even the loud puff's of breaths- but she did nothing. A simple increase of her pace. She tried her hardest to assume the best in people, but most of the time her view is wrong. Deadly wrong. Suddenly, Lyra felt a strong grip on her shoulder and a manly voice told her to hand over her money or else he'll have his friends attack her. Lyra tightened her hands into fists and shook his hand off her shoulder before quickly turning and trying to walk away quickly. That's when the first club hit her back and she crumbled to the floor. Two of the men began to repeatedly attack Lyra, smacking her arms and stomach with the clubs. Out of the blue, a man with a strong posture and dirty clothing tackled one of the attackers, before viciously killing him. Doing the same to the two attackers near Lyra, who would crawl off the side of the road and politely barf her brains (not literal) out. After what seemed like five minutes of Lyra trying to sit up or stand, during this time the mysterious rescuer was disposing of the mutated bodies, she was finaly able to stand up on shakey legs and walked. Very. Very, slow. Must to the dissapointment of her rescuer. Two the walked quietly together, making small talk as they exchanged names. The talking then stopped for a good while as Lyra tried to concentrait on moving and not collapsing to the ground. They finally made it to Goldshire before the turn towards to the inn, where Lyra promply passed out on a rented bed. The Butterfly and the Whirlpool It was a beautiful day within the walls of Stormwind, Lyra was in a rare and cheery mood. She decided to take a small trip to the Garden behind the Cathedral and smiled as she noticed it was- for once- deserted. Walking over to the grand Waterfountain, Lyra lightly dipped her hand into the cold waters, smiling at the effect it had on her skin. Making the water move to her will, Lyra managed to make the water crawl up her arm, wrap around it like a snake. She moved the water snake along her arm until she found out she was not alone. A sudden gasp behind her made Lyra freeze, the water snake collapsed as she turned to face the person who emitted the gasp. It was a young man, perhaps five or six years older then her in age. He had brown hair and a scruffy beard. Lyra quickly backed away, afraid that the man make think her some sort of which- knowing there weren't very many Hydromancers within Stormwind. To her surprise though, he was fasinated with the trick she did, and asked her to try something else. To which Lyra agree'd to most profoundly, happy she was able to express her talents with another being. Slowly, Lyra calmed her breathing, focusing all her energy on the water within the fountain. She studied the crystal water, smiling down at her reflection before lightly moving her hand over the water, graceful like a dancer. Slowly, she manipulated a small blob of water to rise up towards her palm, shedding water as it went, forming it into a strange shape. Slowly, she turned her wrist and palm up, as the water came to her above her dark finger tips, not touching the shape as it formed before her and the mans eyes. It was a butterfly. With intricate patterns designed into it's wings. Lyra smiled softly, and carefully to not break her concentraition. She quickly flicked her wrist up, as the Butterfly swooped into the air. She began to move her two fingers, middle and pointer, in a reverse pattern that mimiced the wings of the Butterfly, making to dive and glide around the perimiter of the Fountain, moving in and out of the seperate water falls with great ease. After some time of this Lyra decided to stop- it was time for the grand finale. She managed to get the butterfly to swoop up the fountain, to the maximum height where the fountain spewed water at the top. The Butterfly raced towards that section, before swooping through it and bursting into rain drops that covered Lyra and the man. Lyra finally looked over at the man, who seemed to be grinning despite the water dropleys hitting him. She felt confident enough to show him another trick, something she was developing on- and wasn't to good at it. A small whirlpool. The Waterfountain was a great target, the water was already in the circular shape, all she had to do was make sure she doesn't let the water splash. And so she began. In quick and timid movements, she began to circle her hands- which it turn caused the water to chun within the walls of the fountain. Faster and faster it went, increasing speed over time. Lyra was able to keep the water within the fountain, and grinned at herself in truiphment. Which in turned, caused her failure. Lyra took her focus away for a simple second, and managed to drench both herself and the man in water: from head to toe. She frowned at herself, but the man simply chuckled. After managing to direct most of the water back into the Fountain, Lyra and the man shook hands and introduced themselves. She found that the man was actualy the one and only John Forsight. After a brief conversation, they both went their seperate ways. RP *Lyra was strolling through Stormwind when she stumbled upon a girl named Viola. They had been wandering through from Stormwind to the Harbour when an illusion was cast over them both: they saw gory murders all around them, piles of corpses, and eventually a man came to try and take their lives. After a long battle he was repelled and revealed to just be under the control of another - the illusion fading at that point. Lyra fancied herself a good investigator, and sent Viola off to find a map and note down any irregularities around the Harbour entrance. She borrowed a map from an Elf named Faye and then thoroughly examined the Harbour entrance. After scaling the mighty construction she took notes on anything of interest, and reported back to Lyra, allowing both of them to come up with a plan on how to deal with it. Viola would lure the attacker out again, whilst Lyra would occupy the hiding spot they found atop the Harbour entrance, in order to catch the one behind the illusion. It worked perfectly, and the man was in chains by the end of the day. *Later that week, Viola was framed for murdering a merchant. Lyra had found the merchant's corpse that morning, with letters from three different people on his person. Viola had been proven to be there, and so Lyra set out around the City to investigate different leads on the other senders. She arrested Viola and then interrogated, but Viola was unable to say anything about it. When she was about to be sent to the Stockades, though, Lyra had later returned with the true criminal - who had sent both of the other letters, murdered the merchant, framed Viola and also mind controlled her with a pendulum. Viola desired the pendulum, but Lyra shattered it, but the thought of having an ability to control people remained in the back of her mind for a long time. *Soon after, both Lyra and Viola went to Westfall to help a few friends. They had to retrieve two heirlooms for a farmer: a sword from a Murloc island and a pocketwatch from a bandit-controlled farm. The first was retrieved using a swift hit-and-run attack, whilst the second was done so using a distraction and a disguise. *The next 'adventure' would involve two underground Stormwind organizations. The first were known as 'Freedom Fighters', whom Viola originally suspected to be terrorists, but in fact turned out to be a group fighting against the Horde. The second was known as 'Mystiko', a group who used the Light to further their own ambition - fighting in opposition to the Freedom Fighters, whom they determined to be peace-breakers. Viola and Lyra split up, with Viola trying to infiltrate the Freedom Fighters and Lyra aiming to infiltrate Mystiko. The two groups would collide in a part of the City and, despite their best efforts, they could not stop the Mystiko slaughtering the Freedom Fighters' leader. With this done, Mystiko supposedly disbanded.